darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
880
Gregory begs Judith to let him out the sealed room. Synopsis : The turn of the century at the great estate of Collinwood. A night of horror and truimph for Judith Collins Trask. For she has not only escaped death at the hands of a hired murderer, Aristede, but she has also finally achieved revenge upon her diabolical husband. Trask begs Judith to release him and repent of the sin of entombing him forever in a remote room in the West Wing. Shortly thereafter, Judith announces that the West Wing is to be sealed off, being intolerably expensive, and that she has changed the locks to its doors. Judith has secretly arranged to have a direct phone line connected to Trask's tomb, which she uses to inform him that she knew about the death he had intended for her, as Trask's last supply of candles burn down, leaving him in darkness. Beth’s ghost appears to Quentin and forgives him. Aristede gives Count Petofi's location to King Johnny Romano's gypsy wife, who is come to ensure that his curse is fulfilled. She later dies at the hands of Garth Blackwood, before he catches up with Aristede. Memorable quotes : Garth: He who aids and abets the prisoner must die! ---- : Judith: You don't seem to be mourning for Evan. Would you have mourned for me? No, I don't think so. You and Edward would have shown very little sorrow. : Quentin: Well, your husband would have made up for us...at the service, anyway. ---- : Judith: Gregory, I didn't realize you were such an optimist. ---- : Judith (to Gregory): You were saying only the other evening how you wanted to spend the rest of your life in this house. Well, now that's possible. I've arranged for it. ---- : Quentin (to Judith): I like all of my stories to have an ending. The, uh, honorable Reverend Trask story...it is ended, isn't it? Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins Trask * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * John Harkins as Garth Blackwood * Michael Stroka as Aristede * Lana Shaw as The Widow Romano Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 874. * Final appearance of character Beth Chavez. Terry Crawford would later reprise this role in the audio play The Doll House. Story * Judith decides to close the west wing of Collinwood. She has had all of Quentin's belongings removed from his room this afternoon. Quentin's new room is referred to as the green room. * GHOSTWATCH: Beth's ghost appears to Gregory calling for Quentin. Later, Beth appears to Quentin. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gregory: There's no one there / Will this room be my grave?; Aristede: Will I be safe here? * TIMELINE: Two men tried to kill Judith tonight; it's been over two hours since then. It was the other evening when Gregory said he wanted to spend the rest of his life at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * The musical "stinger" at the end of the pre-title sequence with Trask inside the bricked-up room ends too early and is repeated. * Garth Blackwood's dramatic entrance at Petofi's lair is ruined because the camera focuses only on his legs as he calls out for Aristede. Then we walks down the stairs, he walks unimpaired, not exhibiting the limp due to his wooden leg. * As Garth Blackwood chokes Aristede with his chain at the conclusion of the episode, the camera seems to black out too early before the credits roll. * During the fight between Aristede and Quentin in the cemetery, we see a headstone for Carolyn Collins Stoddard. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 880 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 880 - The Further Adventures of Other PeopleCategory:Dark Shadows episodes